Tear You Apart: A MyMusic Request
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: MyMusic, request by PastelPanduh. Dubstep wants to tell Techno everything about how he feels about her. But will she like him back? Set to the song "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge. Techstep, one-shot. R&R! Rated T for suggestive themes and adult language thanks to the lyrics and Dubstep's perverted mind and potty-mouth.


**A/N: 'Ello there, dear readers! I got a request from PastelPanduh (who, by the way, manages the MyMusic community here on fanfiction and is EPICALLY AWESOME) to make a MyMusic fanfic with any ship to the song "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge. She said, quote-unquote, "I think it is the sexiest song ever." Well, here you go, PastelPanduh/Sigmund. FOR YOU! :D**

**Ship is... TECHSTEP! Although it's kinda one-sided... Dubstep likes Techno, but Techno has no freaking clue. This is fluffy and sexy at the same time! :D**

**Anyway, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

_Got a big plan, his mindset maybe it's right. At the right place at the right time, maybe tonight...  
_Dubstep had a plan. Tonight, at the biggest rave that had ever graced the grounds of MyMusic, he would tell Techno how much he loved her. At the moment, Techno was somewhere dancing or DJing; Dubstep couldn't tell which. "Hey, uh, Techno?" he asked her, when he found her, in dubstep. "Yeah, Dubstep?" she responded, stopping her dancing. "You wanna go talk somewhere private? I've gotta tell you something." Techno responded, "Sure, but can I at least finish this song?" He nodded and then walked into a closet. "Come in when you're done, Techno!" he yelled in dubstep. "Okay!" she yelled back.

_In a whisper or a handshake, sending a sign. Wanna make out and kiss hard? Wait, nevermind...  
_"Hey, baby," he said, not in dubstep, in the deepest voice he could muster. "Wanna make out?" After a few seconds of contemplating whether or not that was the thing he wanted to ask Techno, he said, now in his regular voice, "No, that won't work..." He then tried a few more lines, getting more nervous by the second. "Man, what the hell am I gonna say to her?" he asked himself, aware of his present situation.

_Late night in passing, mentioned it flipped. Her best friend, it's nothing, maybe it slipped...  
_"Maybe the meeting just slipped her mind," Dubstep told himself, feeling the anticipation rising. He'd been inside that closet for about 15 minutes, maybe a half-hour, and he was scared out of his mind. He WAS her best friend, she HAD to notice that he was gone and remember. At least, Dubstep HOPED that Techno would remember that she was supposed to meet up with him.

_But the slip turns to terror and the crush to like. When she walked in, he froze up, leaves it to fright...  
_Dubstep began to feel terror rise in his lungs, forcing him to hold back a scream. He'd gotten claustrophobia, probably from the last few raves. Tight spaces were NOT Dubstep's thing. After another few minutes of holding back screams of fear, Techno opened the door and walked into the closet. Techno smiled brightly at her friend, and said, "So, Dubstep... What's on your mind?" 'No, no,' he thought to himself. 'You CAN'T freeze up NOW!' But it was too late. He had froze up.

_It's cute in a way 'til you cannot speak. And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak...  
_Techno looked at Dubstep, smiling even wider. "Aww, did you forget? That's so cute." Dubstep felt conflicted as to how he should react to the comment. 'She thinks it's cute, which is good, but she finds my MISERY cute, which is bad.' He choked up, finally getting enough courage to try and get out of the sticky situation. "I... I need a cigarette," he said, back to speaking in dubstep, sweating bullets. "Hmm, I didn't know you even SMOKED cigarettes, Dubstep. Okay, I'll let you out." Dubstep thanked her as he walked outside, where the rave was still going strong. When he got outside, the only reaction he had was saying one short word; "Fuck."

_An escape is just a nod and a casual wave. Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days...  
_When he was done outside, he said, "Techno, I better head home." Techno looked at him and replied, "Yeah, you look sick. Take care now. You need to get some sleep. I'll see you later, Dubstep," she said, waving. He walked towards the exit of the MyMusic building, nodded, and waved back at her. He stayed at his house for two days, feeling angry with himself over not being able to talk to Techno. He decided to get some sleep and think about it. Maybe it would clear up his head. He closed his eyes and allowed the grogginess to take over.

_It's only a crush, it'll go away. It's just like all the others, it'll go away...  
_Dubstep thought to himself, 'It's just a crush, it'll go away sooner or later.' But during those two days, he had a lot of thinking time and he knew what was going to happen. He was going to realize either that he doesn't love Techno or that he was so in love with Techno that it wasn't funny. And you can only guess what happened during those two days of bedrest.

_Or maybe this is danger and he just don't know, you pray it all away but it continues to grow...  
_He fell so in love with Techno that it wasn't funny. Exactly that. Nothing more, nothing less. He couldn't bear it. "Please go away," he told the feelings beginning to stir in the pit of his stomach. Surely enough, they didn't heed his warnings and continued to spread the feelings through his system. Then, he shut down his train of thought and proceeded to dream...

_I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight. Lie still, close your eyes girl, so lovely it feels so right...  
_He dreamt that he was with Techno. He dreamt that they were sleeping together, so close that he could feel her breath on his skin. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. He opened his eyes in his dream, only to find that Techno was still awake. "Hey, baby," she said, in the sexiest voice that Dubstep had ever heard and/or dreamed about. "Well, we don't have to go to work, so... what should we do?" Dubstep could only imagine what was going to happen next in his dream.

_I want to hold you close, soft breath beating heart. As I whisper in your ear, "I wanna fucking tear you apart..."  
_Techno and him were now kissing in his dream. Kissing passionately and very rapidly. 'Shit,' Dubstep thought to himself. 'It's gonna be a wet dream again.' Techno giggled and said, "Why are you still wearing clothes, Dubstep?" And that was when Dubstep woke up. 'Damn it,' he thought, opening his eyes. He heard a knock at the door and walked over to it, wearing just his boxers, a grey T-shirt, and the biggest hard-on he'd ever had after a dream. It was Techno. "Can I come inside?" she yelled through the door, before he could answer. He stared down at his boxers, worriedly. "Um... NOT YET! I'm getting finished eating!" he yelled in dubstep, lying like a maniac. He waited for it to go down before opening the door. "Hey, Techno. Sorry, I was just getting done." Techno smiled. "Oh, that's fine. You mind if I put on some Daft Punk? You look like you could use a dance or two." He nodded and responded, "Only if the mix is Da Funk." She smiled and began to play the music.

_Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd passed. They talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance...  
_"Hey, um... Techno?" he asked her, for the first time that anyone had ever heard him not in dubstep, prepared to tell her what he had meant to two days ago. "Yeah?" she responded, ceasing her dancing. "I was going to tell you in the closet... that uh... I really like you... more than a friend." Techno smiled at Dubstep, blushing about as red as she could go without the risk of popping a blood vessel. "Um... thanks for telling me," she said, beginning to dance again. The two talked and danced together until the middle of the song, when something happened that made the two of them jolt.

_Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there. Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare...  
_Techno had grabbed Dubstep's hand and was holding it. "Um... Techno? What are you doing?" he asked her. "I... I like you, too, Dubstep. I really do." Dubstep was shocked at the confession that Techno had just made to him. "You... you like me, too...?" he asked her, staring into her eyes. "Yeah, I do..." she replied. The two blushed a little and giggled.

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do. 'Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school...  
_"How are we gonna tell the others at MyMusic?" she asked him, worriedly. "I don't know. I guess we could always just tell everyone." Techno nodded, agreeingly, and then said, "But there's gonna be some repercussions as to what people are going to think." Dubstep nodded and said, "Well, I think we should just tell them and then figure the rest out as we go along."

_But their lips met and reservations started to pass, whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last...  
_And that was when the two kissed. Techno and Dubstep were kissing, for the first time. The kiss was actually exactly like Dubstep had imagined it would be in his dream. Techno wanted to have sex with him. 'Holy shit,' he thought to himself. 'Techno wants to sleep with me.' And he thought about the pros and cons of sleeping with her.

_Either way he wanted her, and this was bad. Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy...  
_'Fuck logical reasoning,' he said to himself. 'Techno wants to sleep with me. Let's go!'

_Now a little crush has turned to a like, and now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her...  
_"When did you begin to realize that your crush was more than just a crush?" Dubstep asked her. "The night of the rave. Now less talking and more kissing. GO!" she replied, pulling his lips to hers again.

_I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight. Lie still, close your eyes girl, so lovely it feels so right...  
_And this is what happened. Dubstep's fantasies came true that night. He ended up with Techno.

_I want to hold you close, soft breath beating heart. As I whisper in your ear, "I wanna fucking tear you apart."_

* * *

**Ha ha! Thanks to PastelPanduh/Sigmund for introducing me to this song! I loved writing this for you and I hoped you enjoyed!**

**As to everyone else out there who read this little thingy:  
If you have any requests for me, DON'T hesitate to ask! I'll do it! :D**

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it, why not give it a review and a favorite? (hint hint)**


End file.
